


Cabinet Man ~☆`°•. steven universe x reader

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Polyamorous Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: !!crossposted on wattpad under the same name and username!!steven comes back 4 years later and finds that some things have changedsteven, reader, and connie are all in their 20sreader goes by they/thembro shit happens 😔
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Reader, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Garnet & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Everyone, Steven Universe & Reader, Steven Universe/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. stormy night

**Author's Note:**

> its rainy season yall

3rd person pov - Steven 

It was a harsh summer night, the wind was picking up fast from a thunderstorm that was rapidly making its way towards Beach City from the sea, lighting crackled lighting up the wet road as Steven drove down it. It's been 2 years since he's been back home, and that was for a visit after 2 years on the road. He was 20 now, no longer a teen. He could make his own decisions and choices, and his choice now was to go home and see his family before he decided on something else.

Steven could barely see the road ahead, even if there were no cars on the highway. The radio even said traveling tonight would be a dangerous situation to put yourself in, but did Steven Q. Universe listen? No, no he didn't. From what he could tell he was in the outskirts of Beach City meaning there was some houses close by if he thought about it. Looking at the dark road through the heavy rain and lightning he could see a mailbox coming close.

That was good, really good. But if he didnt slow down now he would miss the turn-... 

The brakes let out a LOUD screech as he slammed them down making the vehicle stop quickly, still sending it a few feet down the road as it came to a stop, Steven panicked before calming down, rubbing his ears. Damn, that was loud. Before he even looked at anything he saw something pop up on his dashboard, a flat tire light. This made tonight So. Much. Better.

The brunette let out a long sigh as he looked at the mailbox and decided to turn into the long, long driveway, maybe the people living there could let him stay for the night or at least until the storm fades away, anything is good at this point. Hell, maybe they'll lend him a ride into town to get his tire fixed- he already used his spare 

Once the young man got down the long driveway, with his deflating tire, he saw the house, it wasn't too big and not too small, Only one floor and had big windows facing the front. Maybe the people living here would have already seen him pull up? He hoped so. Looking at the house once more before he stepped out he saw quick flashes of light coming from the big, closed curtain windows. Somebody was still awake inside.

With a groan he got out of the car and walked up to the door, before he could even knock the door flew open and someone stood there with a golf club in hand pointing it at Steven. 

He couldn't even see who they were. They looked him dead in the eyes.

"What do you want? Who are you?" The person asked, their tired eyes looked at Steven.

"Uh..Uhm, wellIjustwantedtoask i-if maybe I could stay here till the storm clears up? I'll be gone by morning or- or until it moves away- and also I need a ride into town, i have a flat tire-" The man stammered, rubbing his neck as he looked the slightly shorter person in the eyes "..And, and well I'm Steven Universe, great to meet you tonight-"

the unknown figure let out a huff, lowering down the golf club and looking behind Steven at the rain pouring down, at the Dondai, then they looked back at him. Some recognition in their eyes.

"...Steven Universe? I heard about you from a close friend of mine.." they said, glaring at the boy. It made Steven shiver. "You can stay, for tonight. I also guess I can take you into town, Mr. Universe, you should be lucky I was told about you" They laughed before stepping back into their house. "Come in, please wipe off your shoes on the mat, and by hell, I don't judge a book by it's cover, but if anything, and I mean anything in my house turns up missing you will have hell to pay. I'm a trusting, nice person, Steven. But I won't hesitate to beat your ass." they growled out before smiling, stepping away they put up the golf club walking away.

"By the way, the names (y/n), I'll show you the guest room after you get settled in. If you need to take a bath, the bathroom is in the hallway, very last door. There's towels and rags in the close" 

Steven looked at (Y/n), thankful that they even let them in, they had a tough persona it seemed like. He gave a quick thank you before he went back out and grabbed a bag of his clothes, seeing as the other was already in pajamas he felt uncomfortable, and also just extremely tired.

Steven took his bag and walked to the bathroom, passing (Y/n) as they sat on the couch watching who knows what, vines - that's what Steven guesses anyways hearing a 'and they were roommates!' as he closed and locked the bathroom door, he looked himself in the mirror, his face was grimy and he had bags under his dark eyes. He looked over at the shower/bathtub, there was multitudes of different types of soaps, one being coconut, shampoo in a green bottle that had a picture of apples on it as well, he looked at the closet by the sink and opened it, reaching in and grabbing out a towel and a rag. He set them down before taking out his pajamas. Then he turned on the water and got undressed, stepping into the warm water.

~time skip~

Steven stepped out the shower, drying off his wet hair as it drooped over his eyes, he felt so much better! Looking back in the mirror after he changed into his sleepwear he smiled and shot finger guns at himself "still lookin' good Universe!" he laughed at himself.

Steven wore a dark purple t-shirt and some black joggers, not necessarily sleepwear but it gets the job done. He hummed to himself as he stepped out of the bathroom, a cold blast of air hitting him and he basically froze before walking back into what he already assumes is the living room, before he stepped in he looked at the clock which was by many photos that he couldn't make out, it was 2 am, he shook his head and rubbed his face before continuing on, feeling a bit anxious.

Once he got back into the living room he saw (Y/n) walk into what seems to be the kitchen, flicking the lights on Steven could finally see them better. 

(Y/n) was tall, but still a bit shorter than Steven, they had a square build and just a bit chubby, their messy seemingly unkempt hair framed their face as they yawned and grabbed a plug as they began to fill a sink up with water.

(Y/n) was wearing an oversized blue striped shirt and baggy pajama pants, they grabbed a sponge and started to wash dishes.

Steven didn't know what to do so he looked about the kitchen, trying to be quiet but he walked too loud. (Y/n) turned back to look at him, "If you're hungry, you can have anything that's in the fridge or the cupboard, just don't make a mess" (Y/n) stated before going back to washing the few dishes they had out. 

The storm still ragged outside, thunder screaming through the quiet house. Steven looked out a window then back at (Y/n) 

"I won't make a mess, but also, nice house (Y/n)" Steven smiled, hoping to get a conversation going. "Heh.. yeah it is nice!" (Y/n) said happily as they drained the sink "Me and Connie own it together, she isn't here right now since she's visiting her family since they moved out of beach city" (Y/n) sighed before putting up everything and turning to face the brunette. (Y/n) eyes looked the man up and down, thinking.

"I'm pretty sure you know Connie, Connie Maheswaran?" 

"Of course I do! heheh, she was one of my closest friends!" Steven grinned wildly, speaking of Connie, he missed her alot, but they weren't really able to keep a good long distance relationship. 

"Hehe, yeah she's super cool, she told me alot about you," (Y/n) chuckled before walking away from the sink, looking at the time on the oven.

"ah.. it's almost 2:30, we should head to sleep since we have to get someone to take your car into town" (Y/n) said with a groan, "Follow me please" they said, Steven listened and followed them through the hallway where they both stopped at a room.

"This is the guest room, you can put you stuff in here for now until your car is fixed, or unless you find somewhere else to stay" (Y/n) looked at Steven.

Steven nodded "thank you, like seriously, I won't forget this" he said with pure relief in his voice as he looked at the slightly empty guest room and entered it, (Y/n) said goodnight to him and waved before they closed the guest room door and walked away, not soon after another door closed.

Steven huffed and sat down on the twin sized bed, the blanket was, surprisingly, minecraft themed? strange, but he couldn't complain the room was decorated with fairy lights and other minecraft things, the room also had a small tv. Maybe both Connie and (Y/n) agreed on this as a joke. Steven's going to have to ask about Connie tomorrow morning, maybe he could see her again, but for now, he was tired as hell, he got under the creeper covers, turning on the tv and setting it to a low volume before drifting off into sleep. 

Why The Fuck Do They Have Minecraft Bed Sheets?

~time skip~

1st person pov (kinda) ; (Y/n)

It was 8 am, the sun was out but the trees outside were still damp from the heavy rain, raindrops still sat on the windows. 

You laid in bed, eyes open and staring at the roof, you mutter gibberish and sit up popping your fingers and stretching before getting up and walking out of bed, right before looking in the mirror and seeing photos of you and your 'best' friend Connie, You grinned at the pictures before quickly, and quietly rushing into the kitchen, you heard snoring coming from the guest room, you almost completely forgotten about the curly haired guy who asked to stay the night. 

You shake your head at the thought of him, he was completely soaked! You wouldn't be surprised if he got sick! All you even knew was that he was like.. half alien, right? That's what Connie told you, atleast. 

You hum as you wander through the kitchen, grabbing some pancake mix to make, well at the box states, pancakes.

Hopefully it'll be enough for both you and Steven.

After grabbing down plates, cups, silverware, and even your captain crunch ocean blue maple syrup, you set the table. You finally go back to making breakfast.

It will be nice to eat breakfast with someone, the house is getting lonely now anyways, since your roommate left for the summer to see her family. 

"Ugh.. let's pray these aren't burnt!" You snapped to yourself. You definitely aren't no wizard when it comes to cooking, you burnt water once! How did you do that!!! That Shouldn't Be Possible!!!!!

You almost didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hallway as you scolded yourself in the kitchen. It made you jump when you heard him yawn and he chuckled at that. "ahh, I'm sorry if i scared you-" Steven rushed to say before seeing that you were making breakfast 

"It's ok, and also, I'm making pancakes if you're ok with that, Steven." You hummed before looking at him in the eyes "there's some already done, I have maple syrup out already and there's a plate on the table for you, help yourself to anything to drink in the fridge" You smiled at him. The brunette smiled at you "thank you so much, it's been a long time since I had a home cooked meal!" Steven giggled and thanked you once more before making his own plate of food and sitting down.

"Why is the maple syrup blue…?"

"That's for you to find out and for me to know, Mr. Universe"


	2. welcome to beach city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know everyone? thats... uncomfortable for him

2nd person pov ; (Y/n)

You could only laugh at Steven's confused face as he slowly ate his pancakes that were basically dyed blue with the maple syrup.

Steven shook his head but then soon after you sat down across from him, he looked up at you, "So, tell me when you want to get to Beach City so we can find somebody to put a new tire on your car and I can tow it into town" You said before eating looking at the other, He only nodded in agreement, still chewing his food. 

You also started to eat before he spoke up again. "So.. uh (Y/n) how do you know Connie? but also these pancakes are good!" Steven smiled 

"hehe, not too bad for a box right?" You chirped, "Me and Connie met at a party when she came back down from college for a bit, we hit it off pretty well, let me tell you something Stevo, that girl can DANCE!" You yelled and took him by surprise, he nearly fell out of his chair

"woO, seriously Steven, she was like, wilding. I think she really needed a party on break when we first met, she was reallyyy stressed man." You uttered "She soon enough needed to leave and didn't have a ride home so i offered to take her home, and so I did and we continued talking and now, as you can see, we both live in the same house" (Y/n) laughed

3rd person pov ; Steven

That definitely didn't sound like the Connie Steven knew, that Connie sounded.. completely different. People do change, Steven knew that. But it just didn't sit right with him, from what (Y/n) said. He didn't like it one bit. 

"haha, I guess you both hit it off really well…" Steven dejectedly stated gripping his fork. He shouldn't be getting mad like this, sure, sure maybe he might of proposed to Connie in his teen years, sure she said they would have to wait a bit longer before they decided anything, of course he still may have feelings for her, but This Just Isn't Right.

"hehe.. we did! didn't we? gosh, she's great.. a real stellar gal, I gotta say, I'm really lucky to have met her ykno? She's just super cool and everythi-.." Steven drowns out (Y/n)'s words locking himself in his own train of thought.

The way (Y/n) talked about her, he didn't like it at all.. it seemed almost intimate, almost like They liked Connie, or something like that. He definitely didn't like that. It made him.. uncomfortable. Before Steven even knew it he bent the fork, his hands glowing a soft pink like they did years ago, his eyes narrowed and his face flushed as he stood up rapidly, startling (Y/n). 

"I- I'm going to get ready- I'll be back in a bit." Steven faltered his hands going back to their normal color before (Y/n) could even notice it. They looked at him dumbfounded and just replied with a soft 'ok' before they also got up to go get ready. 

He rushed to the guest room and grabbed a pillow, screaming into it. Why was he so upset about this? Him and Connie still talked, but Connie never mentioned a roommate.. Sure she came back and forth sometimes and graduated college in 2 years… but a roommate? They both almost seemed.. so connected, in a way different sense then he and Connie were in the first place, And He Wasn't Comfortable With That.

He slapped his face and groaned before changing into one of his usual star shirts, blue jeans, slides, and jersey jacket. Steven walked out of the guest room and back into the living room where (Y/n) was waiting, keys in hand.

"Well then, I guess you're ready?" Steven nodded, straining a smile "let's get going." They grinned back, walking out of their house, waiting for him to follow. Which he did, he hopped into the passenger seat as You connected his car to yours making sure everything is secure.

Once everything was done the truck started and you both hit the road. Good thing Beach City wasn't far away.

~time skip~

2nd person pov ; (Y/n)

The streets were practically empty today, you and Steven both got to Beach City relatively quick. You played some songs and kept looking back to make sure everything was ok with Steven's dondai, you could never be too careful. 

Once you got into Beach City you looked around, Little Homeworld looked great still! You knew only a couple of gems, thanks to Connie that is. The place was such a fascinating subject to you. Steven soon spoke up, You almost forgot he's one of the main reasons Little Homeworld exists. 

"Ah.. Look at little homeworld! they must of improved a lot of things.. and fast too" He almost sounded… sad? 

"Heh! yeah, I've been going there sometimes! it's really nice everyone is so kind" You chuckled "I really feel like it brings the community together, so thank you for that, Steven" 

That made him smile! That's good. He has a way too nice of a smile to frown, he also has a nice face, just small things about him.. he, wow he was actually a really beautiful person..? 

"heh!! thank you!" His smile widened as he looked out the window. Soon enough you got to a vehicle repair store, hopping out of the truck Steven followed behind. 

He went to go talk to the person working as you unhooked his car and someone came to assist you to take it up to get it repaired. Steven soon enough came out of the store looking grateful. 

"Alright! so everything should be done soon! We have to order a few part for your car Steven, be lucky you came in when you did, this old thing definitely needs some more repairs." The workers said "Don't worry about the prices we'll have this done by the end of the week" The worker continued, "If that's ok?" They asked.

Steven smiled "yeah! that's ok! Please just call and update me on it?" he asked and the workers nodded 

"Will do Steven!" the workers went back to work on the other vehicles they had. Steven walked back to you. 

"That went well"

"Yeah! it did, Hey (Y/n)? is it ok if we can stop by my family's house? it's just around the bea-"

You cut him off, "The gems house? yeah, we can! no worries dude you don't have to ask, it's family" You walked to your truck and got in, Steven let out a breath and hopped in.

"But do you wanna stop by anywhere first? it's like lunch time" You asked, but Steven only shook his head "We can just grab something there y'kno?" 

You wanted to protest but just started the truck once more and took off, driving by the Big Donut before you took a turn into the sand, driving by and arriving at the temple.

"Here we are!" You hopped out the truck and closed the door, when Steven got out you locked it up and headed up, Steven leading the way.

Steven knocked on the door and it opened, there stood Greg. His father looked surprised, grabbing his son into a tight hug. Steven laughed and hugged him back.

"Schtu-ball! Your home! you didn't tell us you were coming back!" Greg grinned bringing his son inside. You follow suit and Greg waved at you.

"(Y/n)! great to see ya pal" He said as he sat down on the couch looking at his son and you. 

You thought you saw Steven make a face at how his father greeted you, It made you confused. He almost looked.. disgusted?

"Hey? Greg what do you have to snack on? kinda hungy here" 

"Oh! we have some chips in the cabinet"

"mhm ok!" You went to grab some chips, picking out your favorite kind before walking back and sitting down.

3rd person pov ; Steven

Once (Y/n) sat down Steven looked around. "Hey dad? Where's the gems? Are they at little homeworld?"

"Yeah, they should be back soon though! they're gonna be really happy to see you kiddo!" His father exclaimed as he patted a seat next to him between (Y/n) and him, he sat down and looked around the house.

Even the house felt different.. more photos hung on the wall of Dad and the Gems, even some with Connie in it. A lot of them highlighting important moments.. Like Ruby's and Sapphire's anniversary, Connie's graduation, photos of little homeworlds development, ones of Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth.. and even one of Bismuth and Pearl, holding hands. 

Things have changed a lot haven't they? He wished he knew what was going on, every visit with the gems they talked about new stuff that was happening.. they never mentioned (Y/n) or any new relationships.. It made him feel bad? uncomfortable? unwanted?

he didn't like it..  
"even-? Steeeven?? Steven dude? you hear us right??" a purple figure appeared in front of him and it made him flinch

"AH! Amethyst!!!" Steven exclaimed looking at his friend. Soon enough he was pulled into a giant hug by Her, Pearl, and Garnet.

He hugged them all back. "hehe!! Suprisee I'm back!" 

They all looked so happy, "Im going to be staying for a couple of months before I head out again. I feel like it would be good to catch up on everything!"

"That's wonderful Steven! Ahh we have to go over so much now" Pearl said with a smile on her face he looked at Steven with a look of relief, sitting down next to (Y/n), catching up with them. 

Amethyst grabbed Steven by the arms and shook him, making Steven laugh even more. He missed them so much,   
"Dude! Seriously, what made you come back? did you realllyy miss us so much after being on the road for years?!" she hollered, stars literally in her eyes!

"I did!! I did miss you guys!! I kinda wanna take a break again from being on the road again, it's super hard, I've been everywhere! seriously! I still haven't found a nice place yet, everywhere I go is just so amazing!" Steven explained, he joyfully laughed and walked towards Garnet, who only smiled at him as Amethyst walked off and sat next to Greg.

Garnet put her hand on Steven's shoulder, the other fixing her glasses. "Steven, before you protest, the best thing for you right now is to stay with (Y/n) while you're here."

Steven looked at Garnet, his face scrunching up "What? why- I mean, I could always just sleep on the couch here or at little homeworld!"

"Steven, just trust me. You won't be comfortable sleeping on the couch or at little homeworld. I already can see that you're uncomfortable, but trust me." Garnet said, no one can deny her wisdom… she obviously knew what she was saying.. and Steven knew that. 

He buried his head into his hands "ughh… fine, I'm guessing you looked into the future" he looked back up at her 

Garnet gave a sly grin and patted his shoulder before sitting down with everyone else.

Steven looked at them all, they all already knew he was staying for a couple of months before he decided on what to do next.

"Hey? (Y/n), could I talk to you for a second?" Steven asked and They perked up, "Sure!" (Y/n) got up, excusing themself from the conversation.

"So what is it Steven?" (Y/n) asked

"I uhh.. i wanted to know if maybeicouldstayatyourhouse??" He stammered, "If thats ok- its only for a couple of months and you already said that it gets lonely there-"

They smiled "don't worry, I honestly don't think you're gonna commit arson on my house, or murder me in my sleep. So you can stay! it'll be nice to have another roommate! Since Connie won't be back till next month you'll be able to see her if you stay!" 

A weight lifted off of his shoulders, He could only see Garnet giving him a thumbs up in his peripheral vision. 

Only White Diamond knew how much he was screaming in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall liked this 😳


	3. the gems

3rd person pov ; Steven

Steven sat back down with the gems, this was great! ahah! wow. He was now rooming with someone he didn't, well he can't just say hate, (Y/n) has done nothing to him to make Steven hate them. He just loathed them, they were just a thorn in his side that wouldn't be removed.

The gems talked about little homeworld, new gems they found and brought in, and even some new stuff, like Pearl and Bismuth 'talking', Pearl's face being completely blue says otherwise about their relationship, Ruby and Sapphire renewed their vows not to long ago, Amethyst has been 'recycling' trash, and Peridot, Lapis, and Bismuth all have been building different homes for the ever growing little homeworld.

Hell, even the Diamonds stopped by a couple of times with Spinel, to see little homeworld and even helping out. Pearl talked about how they're planning to make a place in mom's abandoned garden to teach homeworld gems about life on earth if they ever want to come.

It.. it was so much, and they all seemed so happy about the improvements. Steven just wished he knew about all of this. It's great! Don't get him wrong, he just wanted to add some input, even if he's supposed to be staying away from gem related stuff for a while.

He hasn't even told them half the things he's done, he's 20! Maybe they would also want some input too, on what he did, but they don't need to know everything..

Well, Garnet may know everything. That's something he doesn't want to think about. Heh, everyone seemed so happy… 

Everyone smiled and laughed and talked with no care in the world! Despite everything he was thinking about, he enjoyed seeing everyone so care free. Even as he looked at you, you were laughing, talking, and enjoyed your time with his family, like you belonged, and he guesses that you do belong now.

You looked happy, he saw you smile before but your smile right now, it just felt different. He doesn't know if he really hates you or not, from what he saw you're a kind person, everything about you just seemed right. He looked at your face, at your hand movements while you talked, you were so happy, so involved with everyone.

Your smile, it was nice. He really liked your eyes, everything about you was just great. He couldn't deny that.

"..teven, steven? dudee" Amethyst was tapping his arm, he flinched and looked at her, "Steven, man you're all pink! not in a bad way, but you wereee looking at (Y/n) alot~" She smiled and wiggled her brow at him. Steven was taken back- he looked at Amethyst even more embarrassed.

Oh jeez- Was he staring at them, wasn't he? Psst, he couldn't have, no one else called him out on it. Sure maybe he was looking at them, watching how they acted, but that doesn't mean he was pink in the face. Nononono, he WAS NOT flushed about it. Maybe (Y/n) was good looking, maybe they were kind, maybe his family and best friend trusts them alot.

But it doesn't mean that Steven likes.. them, right? "Amethyst!!" he whispered screamed at the purple gem, He didn't really know what to say back. She only laughed at him as he groaned.

"Well, Steven, (Y/n)" Pearl said, looking over at the miserable Steven and joyfully Amethyst, then to (Y/n), Garnet, and Greg, who stopped their conversation about some guy turning himself into a pickle. "It's getting quite late, I don't want to kick you two out, but tonight all of us are busy." Pearl continued with what was happening tonight. "You two could stay here if you really wanted too, but I personally don't think it'll be a good idea"

Ruby and Sapphire were having their weekly date night, Pearl was going to the roller rink with her friends and Bismuth, and Amethyst was going to see the Famethyst. Greg was planning to go see his brother at a bar out of town.

Tonight was a busy night for all of them, Seemed fit since nothing major was going on.

Steven laughed "Ah that's understandable! But still, we should hold a family game night! All of us," he grinned. Everyone agreed.

Garnet smiled "Heh, it'll be good Steven, we are happy that you showed up!" She grinned, waving her hand as he went to her room in the temple. "We'll be seeing you guys" She shot finger guns, before the doors closed Steven saw her unfuse.

Pearl took to it and stepped on the warp pad, giving a small smile before she zipped off to be with Bismuth, she already had everything that she needed with her.

That left Greg, Amethyst, Steven and You. Before Steven even knew it Amethyst was saying her goodbyes as the human zoo came close, She whispered something to (Y/n) before giving a little nudge at Steven, Making him be VERY confused as they just laughed.

You only shook your head and gave Greg a hug, saying your farewells.

"Steven, I'll be in the truck, hop on in when you're ready to go!" (Y/n) chirped as they walked out of the room, leaving only the father and son duo.

Once the door closed, Steven looked at this father. 

"So… Dad, What's up with (Y/n)? Are they really that nice? Like is there something i should worry about?" He asked, actually just a bit concerned.

"Well Steven, I can't tell you everything" His father laughed, "They are that nice kiddo, (Y/n) was raised right, I mean, I never seen the kid hurt someone on purpose so they won't kill ya" Greg put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"But seriously! don't worry, they're nice, a good cook too- well, some things may get burnt or end up too spicy from time to time, but it's still good! I mean, you also cook too sometimes don't ya? Maybe you two could have a cook off or something!" His father suggested "Just to maybe have something to do at least, I just have a feelin' that you don't like 'em that much"

His dad was right, he didn't really like them, even though they have been nothing but kind. Everyone else was gone, (Y/n) was in the truck. He didn't know what all to say to his dad, but Greg already knew he was right.

"Dadd… ah, I mean! it's not like I don't like them-" 

His father cut him off "- and it's just that you don't trust them, or think they may actually be good," Greg continued, Steven only nodded his head at his dad

"But just don't judge them?" Steven groaned, "they haven't done anything bad except point a golf club in my face when I knocked on the door.. unexpectedly.. Nothin' bad will happen to me to you guys.." He mumbled. Greg hummed in response "That's it kiddo! now, you better get going, don't want (Y/n) to be half asleep by the time you two get home"

Steven grinned and hugged his dad, saying goodbye as he exited the house.

2nd person pov : (Y/n)

You connected your bluetooth in your truck, playing some music, it was already late, the stars were shining brightly as you hummed too 'boys will be bugs' by cavetown.

Where the hell was Steven? You at least wanted to cook dinner, or pick something up. God. You hummed to yourself thinking about today's events. Steven looked so confused when Amethyst was whispering complete gibberish to you as a way to poke fun at him for staring at you.

Of course you noticed him staring, it isn't hard to tell when you see someone looking dead at you while you talked to a friend. You thought it was pretty funny, actually. 

The way he looked at you, it was like he was thinking of the best way to ask you too kindly fuck off without sounding rude. You liked that.

The passenger side door clicked open and snapped you out of your thoughts.

"Oh! is this sweet tooth by Scott Helman..?" Boy wonder (Steven) asked you. "Ahah! hell yeah it is, I absolutely adore this song!" You buckled up and looked at him again.

"Are you ready to go, Star boy?" 

"Like stars I am!" 

His smile was great. You shook your head before pulling away from the temple and driving down the road. You had Steven call Fish Stew Pizza to have them deliver a pizza to your house, it would be ready in 30 minutes so you had time to get home.

You drove while Steven hummed some lyrics to Say So by Doja Cat. He seemed happy, and you could only look at him as the street lights shined through the windows. You smiled and faced the road again, turning into your driveway.

Steven knew you looked at him. It made him a bit flushed. But You didn't see it. 

Hopping out of the car you saw the iconic Fish Stew Pizza delivery car pull up. You smiled and waved as you paid them, getting the pizza and heading inside. 

You sat it down in the living room after taking off your shoes. Turning on the tv Steven sat in the opposite corner of you.

Spider man : Into the Spiderverse began to play as you both ate, it was nice. Steven didn't seem so on edge around you, and it made you feel more comfortable around him.

Once you got your full share of pizza you sat criss-cross on the couch watching the movie.

"..bite by a radioactive spider-.. pig!" You said along with the movie, making Steven laugh a little. 

You looked over to him and smirked, He seemed to be enjoying this movie too. This was a good night, you couldn't lie about that.

The movie continued to play as it got quieter outside and inside. You felt a weight on your side and looking over you saw no one other than Steven passed out right next to you despite you being curled up to the side and him also being next to one. 

The taller dude probably would fall out if he slept the other way. What in the hell were you supposed to do now? 

You were kinda uncomfortable like this, but you didn't have the heart to move him since he was like, actually passed the FUCK out and in a deep fucking sleep, that was great for you.

'Ugh.. what was the worst that could happen?' You Thought to yourself. You continued to watch the movie after shifting a bit to be more comfortable as this himbo of a man slept.

He was now laying on a pillow in your lap, his chest rising and falling. You only looked down at him, absentmindedly touching his hair, once you realized you were doing it you stopped.

He only moved his head in response, face scrunching up, seemingly displeased that you stopped.

Seeing that you continued to play with his hair.   
The look of displeasure quickly faded away and he was asleep again, a smile placed on his face.

Who knows what tomorrow may bring. You sure as hell hope it's something good.

**Author's Note:**

> i really!! really hope yall enjoyed this. i never wrote and x reader before so ahah


End file.
